


Relax

by Starblazey



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblazey/pseuds/Starblazey
Summary: That's the end of chapter 1 for you. I honestly am proud of myself I've never written 1,000 words for a chapter I think. I can't remember it's been forever. Honestly, it was difficult trying to not drive over the character names cause my phone kept autocorrecting it but it was worth it for one of my favorite couples. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.( P.S I'm gonna cross-post it on Wattpad)Somewhere in the sky as usual💫 Starry 💫





	Relax

The sun slowly rises over the face of a silver-haired man who is soundly asleep, as the rays sneak through little cracks of the window and create a shadow for the other man with long black hair tied into a ponytail watching the slow rise and fall of the other's chest. He slowly reached out his hand to intertwine it with the other's, but when he tried to take it back the grip tightened a bit.

A drowsy voice broke the silence in the room 

"Kuroh, what time is it? " Shiro said while adjusting to light reflecting off his skin. 

After checking his PDA, Kuroh responded 

"9:45 a.m,"

Shiro retracted his hand from Kuroh's and leaped out of their shared bed in a flash, he paused for a second to turn to Kuroh. With a smile on his face, he grabbed Kuroh around the waist and dragged him across the bed to hug him close.

"I have some business to handle down at the school this morning, I'll be back in time for lunch if that's ok," Shiro yawned.

He brushed his lips against Kuroh's for a quick second and started looking for what he was gonna wear for the day. Kuroh rolled his eyes and left the room with a silent " Goodbye" and the unspoken words of "I love you and come back" lingering in both his and Kuroh's heart. After the events in the dream world, he and Kuroh stuck closer together and usually weren't too far apart. It wasn't long before they started showing some of their affections in public, but it was minor enough not to disturb anyone. On weekdays it was never strange whenever one went out for a bit as long as both of them saw each other in one piece. Shiro always kept this in the back of his mind as a reminder.

For the past few weeks thought kept plaguing his mind and he couldn't help to think about what would happen if he disappeared and didn't come back to Kuroh or the opposite. Today he finally concluded that he should marry Kuroh. That would be their tie to bind them as one and promise to return to one another for eternity. Shiro didn't want to keep Kuroh waiting for him forever like he kept Daikaku waiting. After a few minutes of debating how he should propose and what he should plan for Kuroh, he finally decided to take a trip to the hot springs and propose while there. He finally threw his clothes on and headed out his shared room with a smile on his face. Before he could reach the exit to the apartment Kuroh gave him a bag with his breakfast in it and scurried back to the kitchen as if he forgot something.

Shiro looked into the bag and saw some rice and fish in a plastic container along with some soy sauce packets on the side. Shiro couldn't help but sigh relief as he walked out the door holding the breakfast his soon to be husband had made for him. Once he got out the school complex he took the train to Shizume, then walked a few blocks till he reached Homra. When he opened the door he was greeted by the silence until a loud crash came from upstairs and the only words Shiro could hear were

"Dumbass that's not where the piece is supposed to go it's supposed to go here, " said a loud voice. 

Shiro guessed it was Misaki and Saruhiko up to something.

Another voice chimes in "Well if you hadn't misplaced the instructions we wouldn't be stuck in this situation, you idiot. " Saruhiko cut in bluntly.

"You said-"

A light voice interrupted by saying.

"Someone's here". 

After that, the arguing stopped and a few thumps were heard from the stairs. They all appeared covered in white dust and paint. Saruhiko was linked at the hand with Misaki as he was helping to get off the paint on Anna. After that small moment, Anna smiled and invited Shiro to sit down at the bar. Shiro accepted the offer and with a gleaming smile and said

"It's so nice to see you again, I know Homra's been a bit busy with everything, but is it possible for your guys to watch Neko for a few days while I'm on vacation with Kuroh. " 

Anna already knew that Shiro and Kuroh were in a serious relationship and after all the trouble the clans had been in together everyone pretty much knew each other business except for the lower members. It wasn't any surprise when Anna agreed to do it. She just responded by shaking her head, but Saruhiko, on the other hand, mumbled 

"We already have a brainless idiot, but now we get to handle a dumb cat too," he rolled his eyes. Misaki immediately let go of Saruhiko's hand and walked back upstairs bringing three silent stares in his wake. After a few moments of silence, Misaki returned.

"I found the instructions you damn monkey," Misaki smirked.

Saruhiko walked up the stairs with a smile on his face and whispered

"You're not getting away with this"

With that Anna and Shiro were left in some silence, but she sipped her soda and looked out a window and couldn't help but smile about her family.

"What were you guys going up there? " he inquired.

" Making a gift, Me and Misaki were starting it and then Saruhiko dropped by and ended up helping. It's nice working with them because it's been sort of busy since everyone been handling some work"

" I see I'm glad you and Homra are doing well" Shiro laughed a bit.

" Me too, how have you been aside from your proposal coming up?" she smiled and sipped more of her drink.

"Being a teacher is draining, but I'm thankful the kids don't act up too much it helps my day go easier. I'm just thankful after every school day Kuroh is always there to walk home with me, so my day is always better," Shiro gazed out the window thinking of Kuroh,

" You love him don't you," she giggled.

"Yeah, I do," Shiro sighed with a smile.

Both Anna and Shiro continued talking about who knows what but enjoying the warmth of talking about their loved ones brought. About an hour later Shiro said his goodbyes, so Anna could get back to work. After making his exit Shiro started making his way over to Scepter 4, when he was walking across the street a ring flashed into his view. He quickly made his way over to the store with the platinum ring in the window and went in to purchase it. When he entered the jewelry store it was almost empty aside from him and sales clerk.

"How can I help you today ? " the voice sounding cheery from behind the glass countertop. 

"Just that ring over there, please". Shiro pointed to the platinum band presented in the window.

The sales clerk went and go it for Shiro when she came back Shiro gave her the ring size information and what he wanted to be engraved the inside of both rings. Then the phone rang and the sales lady quickly hurried to the phone and answered. After she was done she came right back to finish the transaction.

As pulled out his card to pay the lady quickly waved it down and smiled

"Don't worry about paying it's already been covered"

"Who covered it?"

"Reisi Munakata and they left a message saying they're aware of your time off and they need you to stop by." she gleamed as she printed the receipt.

She handed Shiro the receipt and told him as he exited

" You'll get a call once your rings are done,"

With that Shiro headed towards Scepter 4 with a beaming smile. As he walked towards the gate he was greeted by Seri who guided him to the captain's office. Before she left she slipped out a

"Congratulations and good luck," and left.

In the corner of Shiro's eye, he got the gleam off of Munakata's glasses. Finally, he turned around to face Shiro with his well-known smirk.

"Good luck proposing Shiro and if I may ponder where are you going for your vacation."

Shiro laughed "Thank you, We're going to a hot spring that's in the forest a bit near a small village called Moon-

"Moonglaze," finished Munakata as he reached for the phone.

" How did you find out? " Shiro asked.

He continued "We'll rent out the whole hot springs for you to ensure your privacy and Anna watched and called me while you were in the store, so I called before you paid for the ring so the send the bill to me "

Shiro's eyes widened a bit as he said this " Thank you, but there's no need me and Kuroh won't-

"I insist, it will be Scepter 4's wedding gift to you,"

"Thank you so much," Shiro gleamed. His eyes stopped at the clock at the corner of the room and he noticed it was already 11:45. 

"I'm sorry, I have to take my leave before I cause a minor panic."

Munakata just shook his head as a gesture he could leave. Shiro waved goodbye and said thanks once more to express his gratitude and made his way back home. Once he arrived he was greeted by the delicious smell of Kuroh's cooking. With a sigh of relief, he made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kuroh's waist and leaned into his ear.

" I'm home," he softly whispered smiling.

Shiro remained unnerved and kept cooking as Shiro leaned his head against Kuroh's shoulder as he slipped away to the smell of lunch. After a few minutes more of cuddling, lunch was finally ready. Shiro left to go sit as Kuroh trailed behind him holding their lunches. Shiro pulled out the pillows and placed them next to each other as Kuroh set the plates down and sat on the pillow next to him. Shiro placed his head on Kuroh's shoulder and for a bit, Kuroh placed his head on Shiro's. 

"Hey Kuroh, do you want to go on vacation together just the two of us," he asked beaming another one of his smiles.

Kuroh gently set his bowl off food down. "I wouldn't mind going, but where could we go. You're both a teacher and king which comes with sets of responsibilities. If something happens while we're away how we going to assist-" 

Shiro lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Kuroh which stopped him

"Kuroh," Shiro said as he gently tugged Kuroh into his lap until finally, he took his place there. They both looked at each square in the eye as if knowing what the other was thinking. 

"Don't worry where will be going isn't too far away besides if something goes wrong-" he paused for a second and his voiced lowered."-I'll always return to you and Neko. That's a promise"

Kuroh faced brighten up, and with a breath of air

"I'll hold you too that" a small smile hinting on his face, he leaned and placed a gentle kiss on Shiro's lips. Both parting with gentle smiles across their face as they looked into each other's eyes keeping the promise of remaining by each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of chapter 1 for you. I honestly am proud of myself I've never written 1,000 words for a chapter I think. I can't remember it's been forever. Honestly, it was difficult trying to not drive over the character names cause my phone kept autocorrecting it but it was worth it for one of my favorite couples. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> ( P.S I'm gonna cross-post it on Wattpad)
> 
> Somewhere in the sky as usual
> 
> 💫 Starry 💫


End file.
